Traditional traffic control management is centered on dealing with an infrastructure that is only partly subject to control by human operators. For example, human driven vehicles are mostly beyond the reach of operators except in the form of communication with the driver (e.g. providing road-side assistance instructions). Autonomous vehicles enable operators to remotely control and support the autonomous vehicles.